Turtle Land
by Hoshikawa Jun
Summary: Evil Tracy has taken over turtle land,what will happen to the turtles that live there?Please R


Turtle Land episode 1: planning a Trip to turtle land.  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own any of the characters from the rest of the AL members but some of them I created. I know I'm being LAME but please enjoy the story. P/S I don't own LF2 either  
  
One fine day at the AL...  
  
Dawn : This is Soooooooooo boring!!!  
  
Lc: Yeah my GBA batteries have gone flat already.(shouts)Does anyone have any batteries?  
  
TCL:No,but u want a cookie?  
  
Lc: Nah no thanks. grumble grumble..(calls Jolteon over from EJ lounge)(A/N  
  
Eskimo jolteon heh)Jolteon,I your author commands u to recharge these batteries for me.  
  
Jolteon: grumble grumble..as if he dosen't have a charger..done.  
  
Lc (taking batteries)thanks.  
  
Morty rushes in...  
  
Morty:Quick someone HIDE ME!!!!  
  
Yui rushes in shortly..  
  
Morty:AHHHH!!!!(rushes out)  
  
Yui: Hey come back here! (rushes out)  
  
11:that was some pointless diversion.(drinks cola)(A/N EJ episode 74)  
  
Somewhere far far away.  
  
Tracy: No after countless attempts to get rid of the annoying eeveelutions...  
  
EJ:Hey were not annoying!!!  
  
Tracy: Never the less I shall control the world with this(holds up a can)  
  
Darth Gary:(reads)Alien invasion in a can.good idea master.  
  
Tracy: you don't have to flatter me so that I will let You off after what happened LAST time. (flash back)... (sorry Lc)  
  
Tracy to Jolteon: Ah ha! I've got u now(holds up wallet of doom)Hey how come it is not working..  
  
Darth Gary: You have to read the manual first.  
  
Tracy: I thought YOU read it.  
  
Argument rages on while Jolten walks off.so argue here argue there finally Tracy teals on the self-destruct button and while they two go blah de blah blah blah .When They were about to end they blew up.  
  
(End of flash back).  
  
At the AL..  
  
(I come in and say to Lc) Me: What's the time mister Umbreon?  
  
Lc:10:28 and 55 seconds.0_o  
  
Me: Yup lets go and change. Lets not gross them out. (Me and Lc walks out).  
  
(next flower comes in ) Flower: Hi,(panting).  
  
C9y:Why are you so sweaty and y are u panting?  
  
Flower: Running from my sister who is trying to Ice beam me.  
  
(Me and Lc enter in out were forms)  
  
Sal: Nice colour Lc.  
  
Lc: Thanks ^_^!  
  
Me: I'm tired! (flops on bed)  
  
TCL: Can't blame him. He just became a Were-Espeon.  
  
Me:(Chews on a Tracy thingee and rips off the face of the Tracy picture)  
  
11:Cool.  
  
Me:(wakes up)I cant sleep !Its too boring!!!  
  
Lc: True.  
  
At turtle land, people are running and screaming as aliens came and invade..  
  
Tracy: My plans are working!!! Soon I will control Turtle Land!!! AH HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Darth Gary: Very well master.(still being punished)  
  
Tracy: (Maniac Laugh)  
  
Back at AL....  
  
All: (watching TV news)  
  
TV: In other news the evil Tracy Sketchit has taken over Turtle land. And now back to EJ.  
  
Dawn: So what is the obvious action?  
  
11:Umm.chase Tracy out of Turtle Land and take control.  
  
Pryovulpix: Lets get weapons!!!  
  
I took A hyper plasma blaster and 2 machine guns,C9y took two long knives and her battle suit.  
  
C9y: should be alright with these.  
  
TCL: I'll go with my Aero Blast and a chainsaw  
  
PV: Fire I like FIRE!!!  
  
So after they took all their weapons..and packed food..  
  
Flower: Looks like we can go to turtle land now?  
  
All: HELL YEAH!!!!  
  
The next day out side..  
  
TCL: How are we gonna get there?  
  
Lc: By plane.  
  
Me: Must be, I'm tired  
  
Lc: Good thing I bought along extra batteries.  
  
TCL: And I bought cookies too!! ^_^  
  
Flower: And I bought Ty to keep us warm. ^_~  
  
Ty: Grumble grumble.  
  
Me: Ahh, warmth. (Hugs Ty)  
  
Ty: 0_0  
  
Flower: HA HA HA HE HE HE !!!  
  
C9y: Lets get going!!!  
  
At the air port.  
  
TCL: I thought this place was supposed to be crowded?  
  
Me: (Reads sign)Flight to turtle land are free, no need to go through checking of luggage of illegal items. Please note the plane is on auto pilot or risk your life trying to drive it thankyou.  
  
At counter.  
  
Person: Auto pilot or manual?  
  
PV: Auto pilot please.  
  
Person: Please step this way, your plane leaves now.  
  
Flower: Thank you.  
  
On the plane  
  
Lc: (reads another sign)Please take your own meals from the kitchen.  
  
Me: Wonder if they have any medical blood?  
  
All: 0_0  
  
Me: What!? I need to drink blood u know.(searches in fridge)Aha!! Found it!  
  
C9y: Lets go first class!!! ^_^  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Lc: Looks like I wont be needing my GBA.  
  
After awhile we see all the authors playing ninja assault on the big screen.  
  
TCL: I did not know that u could do a 9 player on this game!  
  
Dawn: Me two!!  
  
Flower: Me three!!  
  
Me: I quit! I wanna sleep!!!  
  
Flower: ( summons a cyndaquil for me to keep warm)  
  
Me: (starts to chew on the Tracy thingee)  
  
Sal: I quit too, I wanna see Espeon2 chew off Tracy's head. (Evil grin)  
  
PV: I'll add to Espeon2's heat.  
  
Lc: I think we better get some rest its getting late and it is almost dinner time.  
  
Dawn: Ditto. I'll wake Espie to go for his blood. (Wakes me up)  
  
Me: Huh? Are we there already?  
  
Dawn: No its dinner time.  
  
Me: Oh ok.  
  
Me and Lc walks off.  
  
Suddenly a archer walks in  
  
Henry: I though we were the only ones on board!!! (A/N Lf2)  
  
TCL: I thought WE were the only ones on board!!!  
  
Dawn: What do you mean we!?  
  
Henry: The whole LF2 team.  
  
Me and Lc walk in.  
  
Me: who's tha.OMIGOD(suddenly wide awake)  
  
Henry: Is there a problem?  
  
Me: Can I get the whole LF2's autograph? Please?  
  
Henry: Well ok.  
  
Walks into another compartment of the plane then..  
  
Me: Whoa! The whole LF2 team! (Starts pointing out the members)  
  
Henry: I thought No one knew about us.  
  
Me: Well I do!! (Gets all their autographs) Thanks bye!  
  
Henry: No problem!  
  
Goes back.  
  
PV: We were waiting for you ya know?  
  
Me: Sorry, I had to get all their autographs. (smiling)  
  
Lc come on lets eat, I'm starving!!!  
  
After dinner.  
  
Dawn: Yawn  
  
C9y: Yawn  
  
Sal: Yawn  
  
Lc: Yawn  
  
(Yet another pointless diversion)  
  
We see ash on top of the plane with brock  
  
Ash: Lettses dosse skiiy jumbpbinggg  
  
Brock:Yesshasss  
  
Ash: Pleeaseeee ffoorzzzggetttsssss tooo nots hhholldddss onnn  
  
Brock: Yesshasss!  
  
Then Ash jumps off and soon followed by Brock as the both fall to death at high velocity and crashing on Ash's Pikachu on one of the routes leaving a nice crater of blood.  
  
11: Yawn, must be another point less diversion.  
  
TCL: Yawn, must be.  
  
PV: Yawn.  
  
Flower: Yawn.  
  
Me: ZZZ  
  
C9y: Wow I did not know Espeon2 could sleep so fast.  
  
And soon the rest also went to sleep..  
  
The next day,  
  
C9y: Hey TCL aren't we suppose to reach there by now?  
  
TCL: I don't know.  
  
C9y:Hey Dawn, aren't we supposed to reached by now?  
  
Dawn: I know but it seems like we practically stopped in mid air and were not moving.  
  
PV comes running in shouting  
  
PV: Ahh we are trapped in some force field thingee AHH!!! (Runs in circles)  
  
Sal: Ok lets not panic.HOW CAN WE NOT PANIC!!! AHHH!!! (Runs in circles too)  
  
Dawn: Hey TCL, C9y look at Espie.  
  
C9y: Ya think?  
  
TCL: I think so. (wakes Me up)  
  
Me: Huh what are we there yet? (plane starts to move)  
  
TCL, C9y, Dawn: Phew!!  
  
The next day... Wait for the next chapter  
  
So here ends the adventure for awhile until my inspirations and creativity come back to me blah blah de blah blah blah blah blah. ________________________________________________________________________ Please R&R, thanks. 


End file.
